a cold breeze
by blueefaiiryy
Summary: "Why are you here Sam?" "Because, nub I'm not as cold hearted and soulless as you make me out to be." SamxFreddie


A young brunette boy sat outside with a broken heart upon his lawn chair beholding the dark sky of a cold Wednesday Seattle night, the light chilly wind hissed quietly around him blowing only the tiniest pieces of baby hair. The bright shiny moon reflected on his tense yet relaxed face as the silent atmosphere rested beside him comfortingly, almost as if it was feeling his pain.

A quiet knock on a glass window interrupted the silent surroundings, a figure stood in the distance inside a much warmer lighter environment and, a large thick glass window that kept the cool air out. He spared a short glance to the mysterious silhouette, and invited them in with only a simple hand single as he went back to his previous motion of staring at the foggy grey clouds above.

The figure stepped outside, over the large short window sill and silently sat on it. "Hey Fredward," she whispered softly a hint of pity lingering in her voice; she waited a moment for a response even though she didn't expect one. She sighed understandingly when she never received one; she frowned softly titling her head as she stared at the back of his head watching his hair blow swiftly as the wind began to pick up its constant speed. "Carly told me what happened…" she spoke again, louder than before.

The boy finally turned to face her, a frown upon his features as his brows tightened in a think line of frustration and annoyance. He took his first moment of admiring her soft features, his heart fluttered at the way her basic face features kept its usual tough unbreakable mask but deep in her blue crystal eyes you can see concern – care for the tech nerd she had teased for only her whole life but, he chose to ignore it. He watched as her soft curls of blonde hair blew steadily in the wind like small petals in the grass on a summer's morning. "Why are you here Sam?" He asked a little too harshly then he intended.

She pursed her lips and bit back an insult that was begging to escape from her pink plump lips. She shot him a quick fierce glare, deciding carefully on her words. "Because, nub I'm not as cold hearted and soulless as you make me out to be," she shrugged solemnly, and let a small meaningful smirk play on her lips, "an' besides I care about _my _little dorky tech nub," she finished playfully and leant over to mess his neatly gelled hair up.

He scowled at her and immediately went to fix up the mess she made, ignoring the fact that the strong wind would just mess it up again. "Sam!" He grumbled.

She smiled at him playfully and he couldn't help but smile back after a couple of seconds, her smiles were always contagious. He couldn't help but admire the way the moon shone on her model figure, symbolising just how angelic she really was – even if she was far from an angel she was still just as beautiful as one, he thought. God Freddie, Sam would punch you on the spot if she knew how cliché you were being,Freddie couldn't help but chuckle at the thought of Sam's face if she ever found out he was still thinking about her in a romantic way, especially if he just broke up from a long-term relationship with a pretty girl he was clearly still in love with, sort of.

She gazed at him suspiciously, "what?" she asked.

He shook his head and gave her a smug smile, "nothing."

She raised her eyebrow at him, and shivered at the sudden feeling of Déjà vu. Too lazy to pester him with what he was currently thinking, _it was probably nubby anyway_, she shrugged carelessly and the two teenagers sat in a comfortable silence; neither of them sure what to say next.

"She didn't deserve you." She whispered sincerely, and stared down at her long slender fingers, playing with them as though they were the most interesting thing in this moment of time.

Freddie shot up his gaze startled at the words that just escaped her mouth, "well, uh thanks?" he stuttered uncomfortably, unsure of what to say next.

She shrugged and showed a toothy grin, "get used to it Benson, that's the only compliment you're gonna fish outta Mama," she spoke with a laugh.

He smiled humbly back at her and found himself gazing into her blue crystal orbs, and lowering to her perfect plump lips; suddenly feeling the urge to lean over and… no, no, NO. Freddie shook his head violently, trying to get the image that was plastered in his head. But why was it so hard for him to forget about her?

Sam gave him a strange look but, quickly shrugged it off. She slowly stood up awkwardly, giving him a small smile, "I should go… before Carly starts to think I've been abducted and have a panic attack or something…"

Freddie chuckled at her bluntness. His heart began to race as he watched her stumble away from him, _again_. Did he really want her to slip out of his grip so quickly again? But, was he ready for another serious relationship, so quickly? He rose up quickly, letting out a loud panic "wait!"

She froze in her tracks and slowly began to turn around, eyebrow raised, "what?"

Freddie's eyes widened as he struggled to think of what to say next, her impatient stance imitated him and made him just as more nervous. "Uh… t-hanks fo-or comin', uh, out here." He mumbled, just loud enough for her to hear.

She smirked at him slightly, and shook her head chuckling lightly. "S'arlight, _nub," _she shrugged at him and turned to walk away again.

"I _love _you." He mumbled to himself, letting the words flow in the air echoing around him quietly.

_Two people who are meant to be always find their way in the end…_

* * *

**A/N. My first, something, lol in like forever ^_^. I know Seddie didn't exactly happen in the end, but this was meant for something else – a multific… but it ended up like **_**this, **_**lol so sorry to disappoint you. :P. But the moral of the story is that last quote, which probably makes no sense but Sam and Freddie are meant to be so they're be together one day ;). Haha ;D**

**Anyway be a sweet cupcake and tell me what you thought? :D**


End file.
